


<3

by yauksiei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Little Sentimental!Sherlock, Belated Valentine's Day, Emoticons, F/M, Out of Character, Smiling!Irene, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Belated Valentine's Day! 8D</p><p>This is for Irene/Sherlock fans. Just a short little snippet of what I think would happen if Irene and Sherlock contacted each other on Valentine's Day.</p><p>Warning for OOCness. It's Valentine's Day (belated XP), why not put some emotion in? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	<3

**Author's Note:**

> The summary has all of the warnings for the characters and stuff. Sorry it's a day late! XP

The last thing Irene Adler--now Genevieve Mackintosh--expected on Valentine's Day was a text from Sherlock Holmes.

It was true that she had been thinking of him. The man who had outwitted her and managed to break the ice around her heart was a perfect subject for her Valentine's Day thoughts. She wondered what he was doing at the moment. What he was thinking. Was Dr. Watson pestering him about something? Was he solving a case? Drinking tea? Doing something that only Sherlock would do?

Irene--Genevieve--chuckled to herself as she pictured the latter. She hadn't missed the painted smiley face on the wall, and the bullet holes. It wasn't difficult to figure out that Sherlock had put them there. Not to mention just being around him was enough to conclude that he would and has done other, stranger things. Perhaps he was conducting an experiment. Maybe playing the violin as he planned to do an experiment. Or--

These thoughts were interrupted as her phone beeped. Irene/Genevieve went into the restaurant's bathroom--she now worked as a waitress, how quaint--and opened it, wondering who had her new number and why they would possibly be texting her.

The number was all too familiar. Irene's heart skipped a beat in spite of herself.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Irene.  
SH'

The ex-dominatrix felt her face heat up. She looked at the mirror on the wall to see that she was indeed blushing in reaction to Sherlock's text. Convincing herself that it was just because she was surprised at his suddenly texting her, causing her heart to speed up, she wrote a reply.

'Happy Valentine's Day. Let's have dinner. <3'

Irene smirked, hitting send. The heart was completely unnecessary, but what difference did it make? She was in America, and he was all the way back in England. Besides, she missed flirting with him. Or, at him, anyway. She missed flirting in general, since she was unable to get back into the big leagues due to her witness protection scheme.

Her phone beeped again. Odd. Usually the conversation would stop--

'<3.'

....

Irene just stared at the phone--at the heart--for a minute or two. Then she smiled, for the first time since she couldn't remember when.

Meanwhile, overseas, a pair of lips smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
